The Masquerade Ball
by Elijah Smith92
Summary: Hosting its first Masquerade Ball, Park Vale students are rewarded with a night under starry skies, quite literally, for on this night a meteor shower and eclipse will occur and with it an old foe and friend arrive.


**Note:** This is written in script form.

**Warning: **Adventures take place in America, not in Britain.

**The Sarah Jane Adventures:**

**The Masquerade Ball:**

**Part 1:**

_The camera shows the night sky, covered in billions of twinkling stars; a full moon companies the night sky. _

_After a few seconds a meteor shower begins; the camera zooms out slowly as the meteor shower progresses and a building is seen._

_The back of the building is seen, it has two tall bell towers, one on each side; the peaks of the towers are white and along their sides are large white frames with white floral engravings._

_The building is on a pier and so water is heard splashing against the foundation of the pier during all this time; Sarah Jane's voice is then heard as a voice over._

Sarah Jane: "I saw amazing things, out there in space-but there is strangeness to be found wherever you turn. Life on Earth can be adventurous too…you just need to know where to look…"

_Just as Sarah Jane finishes talking a large bird-like hand, with sharp claws is seen going across the scene and ripping with it with its sharp claws, leaving claw marks on it; the beginning credits begin._

**The Masquerade Ball:**

**Part 1:**

_After the opening credits, we see that it is day time. The camera is positioned in front of the Chicago River, located between the south border of the Near North Side and State Street and the north border of the Chicago Loop. _

_Cars, people, and the sounds associated with them are heard, but they slowly fade away and we hear Rani talking about a dress; as soon as Rani starts talking the scene changes._

_The camera is now outside a small store, looking through the glass window of the store. Inside we see Rani and Sarah Jane along with a few women, who are elegantly dressed in professional attire._

_We then see Rani approaching the mirror inside the store, the camera goes from being outside to being inside at this moment, positioned behind Rani as she looks in the mirror; she is holding a very red dress._

Rani: _Swaying the dress about_ "What do you think Sarah Jane?"

_The camera shows Rani turning to face Sarah Jane, who is biting her lips. After a few moments she looks to her right where there is a rack where several dresses are hanged, Sarah Jane looks through it and then pulls out one; the camera changes angle at this moment and so it is now behind Sarah Jane, so the dress is not seen, but the expression on Rani's face shows that it's the one; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with the camera being behind a rack full of black suits; Clyde faces comes into view as he splits the section of suits where the camera is. _

Clyde: _Flipping through the suits _"Fighting Slitheens, Sontarans, and the Shansheeth are easy, but picking clothes for the Military Ball isn't."

_The camera changes angle, it shows Clyde putting the suit back in place and Luke is seen near putting down a purple shirt._

Luke:_ Patting Clyde on his shoulder _"Come down Clyde, it's more than the Military Ball it's the school's first Masquerade Ball."

Clyde: _Staring at Luke _"Not helping."

Luke: "…Sorry."

_The camera zooms out a bit and somewhat of the store is seen. The store's walls are a tan color, but can't be seen as they are covered with suits and accessories. _

_As Clyde and Luke continue to walk the room is seen filled with tables with dress shirts and ties of different colors, and dress pants, there isn't a lot of people within the store._

Clyde: _Stopping to look at some dress shirts _"I'm no James Bond when it comes to knowing what's in fashion."

_Luke is seen once again patting Clyde's shoulder; the scene fades as they begin to walk out of the store._

_The camera is at an angle outside the store Rani and Sarah Jane were last seen in. This time the name of the stores can be seen, it's in fancy pink letters "ROMANA's." _

_Rani's and Sarah Jane's voices are heard and then a bell is heard as the door opens, they come out; Rani is holding a white bag with the store's name on it._

_They walk a bit then stop, the camera focuses on them._

Rani: "Now it's your turn, Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane: _Shaking her head _"Oh no. I don't think so Rani, what can I wear to the Masquerade Ball?"

Rani: "We'll find out, come on."

_The camera shows Rani grabbing Sarah Jane by her hand and dragging her, they both laugh as they walk towards the camera; the scene fades. _

_The next scene opens with a street, we see a yellow Volkswagen Beetle, Luke's car, coming down the street, it parks in front of another store; Luke and Clyde get out of the car and enter the store in front of the car._

_The camera is now inside the shop, and we see Luke and Clyde enter, a bell is heard as they do._

_The store entrance is filled with masks and other disguise accessories._

Luke: _Walking further into the store _"We're bond to find something in here."

_The camera shows Luke turning around and messing around with a mask that looks like a Slitheen's face. _

_For next several minutes, Luke and Clyde are seen running throw the store picking out masks and outfits and then trying them out; Luke is seen trying on a 17__th__ Century outfit, a pirate outfit, a jester outfits, and a vampire outfit. Clyde is seen trying on a Phantom of the Opera outfit, a tunic, a matrix outfit, and a Napoleon outfit, which was too big for me and to which Luke was seen laughing at; Clyde threw the hat the outfit hat at him and walked back into the dresser._

_Once the pervious scene is over, Clyde and Luke are seen approaching the check out. There they meet Rani and Sarah Jane, who are finishing paying._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Luke and Clyde approaching _"I knew I recognized that car."

_Rani says 'Thank you' to the check-out lady and then turns to face Clyde and Luke._

Rani: _Looking at the packages and masks in the boy's hands _"And here I thought you would need my help."

Clyde: _Handing the package and mask to the lady _"Well you can help me with the bags."

_Rani lets out a small laugh and hits Clyde with her bag._

_While this is going on in the background, Luke is seen paying and then getting the bags; he approaches Clyde._

Luke: _Handing Clyde his bag _"Hey Rani, hi Mom. _(Looking at the bag his Mom has_) You bought an outfit too?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the bag then at Luke _"Aww…yes, Rani helped me pick it out… Anyways we should get going; the Ball is in six hours."

_The camera shows Luke, Rani, and Clyde shaking their head and together they all walk out of the store._

_As Sarah Jane opens the door the camera goes from the inside to outside the store. The camera is at angle and we see the name of the store "Halloween Hallway," the camera zooms out a bit as the gang comes out of the store and on the street we Sarah Jane's and Luke's car; the scene fades as they drive off._

_The next scene opens with the light-blue sky with some clouds, the camera then slowly goes down and shows Sarah Jane's house, number 13 on Eagling Street; we hear keys and a door opening._

_The scene quickly changes from being a view of Sarah Jane's house to going inside the house just in time to see the white door of her house being open; Sarah Jane and Luke are seen entering._

Sarah Jane: _Closing the door _"Luke, how about you take these bags upstairs and I'll make us a cup of tea."

Luke: _Turning around to face his Mom _"Sure Mom."

_The camera shows Luke turning around to grab the bags his mother was handing him and once he has them he heads upstairs as Sarah Jane heads to the kitchen._

_The scene changes, the camera shows a Luke's back, which is burry; he opens the door to his room; we hear voices coming from within._

_The camera changes angle and is now inside Luke's room giving us a full view of it. The room is well lit and we that the television is on; K-9 is watching it._

Luke: _Putting his bags on his bed and patting K-9 _"How are you K-9?"

K-9: _Waging his tail_ "All functions are operational Master Luke."

Luke: _Still patting K-9, but looking at the television _"What are you watching?"

K-9: "The news, Master Luke."

Luke: _Looking from the television to K-9 _"How come you're not with Mr. Smith?"

K-9: "Mr. Smith is currently upgrading his systems, Master Luke…typical."

_The camera shows Luke getting up from his squatting position and going to his bed. We see him looking through the bags and pulling out the package and the Roman helmet the bag had. _

_The camera blurs Luke and focuses on the television; the volume increases._

_The scene is now the actual news._

_There is a large white, black-striped desk, on top of it there are papers and a laptop. Behind the desk is a brown-skin woman, who is wearing a white blouse. Behind her is a large screen with an animation of the city; Good Morning Chicago._

Woman: "In other news, NASA reports that today the night sky will be something no one will want to miss. Today at approximately 11 P.M Central Time, not only will there be an eclipse, but also a meteor showers; a rare event."

_The woman keeps talking, but the sound starts to fade and the camera zooms out; a small plasma HD TV is seen with the news. _

_The camera keeps zooming out and we will that we are now in the kitchen of Sarah Jane's house. The kitchen's walls are a tan color; there are a total of four large windows around the kitchen, making it very bright. There is a wooden table with four chairs at the center of the kitchen and then the stove, near the entrance, and the sink and refrigerator on the right. _

_Sarah Jane is seen sitting at the table, watching the news. Suddenly a hissing is heard, the tea kettle is seen in the background releasing steam._

_Sarah Jane jumps to the noise and grabs a small maroon towel to grab the handle of the kettle by; the camera shows Luke entering the kitchen with K-9 right behind him._

Sarah Jane: _Holding the kettle and looking at K-9 on the floor _"K-9."

Luke: "Need help Mom?"

Sarah Jane: "Oh yes, could you grab the cups from the shelf and the tea bags?"

K-9: "Hello Mistress."

_The camera shows Sarah Jane placing the kettle on the table and then going down to pat K-9, Luke is seen opening the cabinet above the stove; grabbing the cups and tea bags Sarah Jane asked for._

_Luke sits opposite of his Mom, K-9 is near Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane is seen pouring the steamy water into one purple cup, Luke's, and one black cup, her own; they sit down._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the tea bag boxes _"Chamomile or Cinnamon?"

Luke: _Tilting his head, and then reaching for one box _"Chamomile."

Sarah Jane: "I agree Cinnamon tea is better brewed then from a bag."

_Sarah Jane places the Cinnamon tea box besides her and throws the Chamomile bag into her cup, Luke does the same._

Luke: _Sipping from his cup and turning his head to see the television _"Did you hear?"

Sarah Jane: _Nodding her head, she is drinking her tea _"…Yes. An eclipse and a meteor shower happening at the same time should be a wonderful sight from Navy Pier's Ballroom."

Luke: _Putting down his cup _"Speaking about it, how come the school is having the Military Ball there?"

Sarah Jane: "CPS placed all the schools that improved their attendance, grades, behavior, etc. in a drawing, and the winner got to host a dance at Navy Pier's Ballroom."

Luke: "And the school got it?"

Sarah Jane: "Yes, amazing isn't? And since the school was having their annual Military Ball, the Colonel decided to allow the Staff to come up with a way to make it more fun for the cadets."

Luke: "Oh, so that explains why it's a Masquerade Ball."

_The camera zooms out, going through the window; we see Sarah Jane nodding as the camera does so. _

_The camera once outside slowly goes up the house and shows day become night; the camera comes back down and we see the lights on inside Sarah Jane's house._

_We hear Luke's voice at first and the scene changes; we are inside Luke's room._

_We see Luke wearing a purple undershirt and we see that he has a white towel wrapped around his waist; he just got out of the shower._

_We see him open his closet and after searching for a few seconds he pulls out a red knee-length tunic; he places it on his bed and he closes the door._

_As soon as the door closes, another opens, but this time it's the closet door of Rani, we see her take out a dress; she is wearing her light-pink bathrobe. _

_We see her place the dress on her bed; she sits down near a table, filled with cosmetics and brushes, the camera is at an angle so we she her reflection in the mirror on her table. _

_We see her brushing her hair, while looking at the mirror; a door opens, she turns back._

_We see a tall figure walking towards her all dressed up, it is her dad, Haresh._

_The camera changes angle, it is now on the table looking straight ahead at Rani and her dad._

Haresh: _Sitting down on the bench Rani is also sitting on _"You look beautiful Rani, Clyde is lucky that I allowed you to be his date."

Rani: _Smiling at her dad _"You're not bad yourself Dad and Clyde is very lucky; thank you."

_We see Rani hugging her Dad, she does the same. _

Haresh: _Getting up _"Well I'll let you finish, don't want Clyde to wait for you all night."

_We see Rani sort of laugh and smiles at her Dad; we see him leaving the room. As Rani continues to brush her hair the scene fades._

_The scene is now outside that of the Chicago Skyline, right behind Navy Pier; we see that there is a full moon and billions of stars filling the night sky, the camera slowly goes down and shows an above view of the Ballroom of Navy Pier, all light up; we hear voices and see the blinks of lights from cameras._

_The scene changes, it now shows the edge of the pier, where the Ballroom is. We see tall flag poles lining up near the railing and we hear the flapping of the flags, which aren't visible. _

_We also see a large anchor in the middle of these flags and flower pots very so often in between the flags; there are also some teenagers in different outfits and in masks taking pictures and hanging around this area._

_Clyde and Luke enter the scene; the camera focuses on them as to be in front of them._

_Clyde is seeing wearing black velvet-gold frame mask that covers the top portion of his face, with the exception of his nose. He is seen wearing a black vest, with a white poet shirt underneath is, along with black dress pants and black converse._

_Luke is seen wearing a gold Roman helmet, along with the complete Roman Soldier uniform, except that the fibers of the helmet and the cape that the costume has are maroon color instead of bright red; the tunic is the only thing bright red and the Roman sandals he is wearing go all the up, but stop just before the knees; he also has the sword, but it is in its case. _

Luke: _Removing his helmet _"Wow, look at this view!"

Clyde: _Looking up towards the night sky _"Now imagine when the meteor shower starts; that will be a view to remember."

_The camera is now behind them and we hear someone clear their throat, Clyde and Luke turn._

_The camera changes angle so to show Rani and Sarah Jane in their outfits._

_Rani's hair is in curls that fall down to her shoulders. She is wearing a silver masquerade mask; in the middle of it is a black gem, which holds the black, white, and gold feather together. _

_Rani's dress is a strapless one, with two different colors. The top portion is a creamy color and where her waist is a thin black belt covered in several white gems. The bottom portion is a very light grey color; it's in layers and stops just below the knees; she is wearing tan pantyhose with silver semi-high heels. _

_Sarah Jane is seen with her hair straighten let lose. She is wearing a long white dress. Around the neck is a gold sash that holds in place the long, graceful white sleeves in place. Around her waist is a gold belt; she is wearing silver high heels._

_Sarah Jane's masquerade mask is somewhat like Rani's except it tan colored and has a moon-shape horn on the right eye side; it has yellow flowers going up on the sides and the horn along with strings of yellow beads coming down from the sides._

Clyde and Luke: _With their mouths open _"…Wow..."

_The camera focuses on them as they talk._

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"You look…amazing Rani…and you too Sarah Jane."

Luke: _Somewhat speechless _"…Yeah…almost didn't recognized you for a minute."

_The camera shows Rani and Sarah Jane approaching them; they hug one another._

Rani: _Hugging Clyde _"You look handsome Clyde, the outfit is very you."

Clyde: _Smiling _"I guess I do have some fashion sense in me."

_The camera shows them smiling at each other._

Luke: _Hugging his Mom _"You look beautiful Mom."

Sarah Jane: _Smiling _"Thank you, it's very Athena-like. And you, look at you, all dressed up as a Roman Soldier."

_The camera then shows them breaking their embracement and facing each other. _

Rani: "Luke the Roman…nice legs."

_Everyone laughs._

_After a few seconds people in the background start heading into the Ballroom._

Clyde: _Turning around them back again _"I think we should go inside."

Sarah Jane: "Right then, Luke?"

_The camera shows Luke taking Sarah Jane's arm into his; Rani and Clyde do the same and together they walk into the Ballroom; the scene fades. _

_The next scene fades in slowly, at first we only hear people talking, then soothing music, and then slowly purple, blue, and white lights, although blurry come into view. _

_The scene comes into focuses and we see the Ballroom._

_The Ballroom has circular metallic archways attached to the ceiling and run alongside all the way to the floor; lights are attached to these archways._

_In fact the whole building seems to be in a circular form; in the middle of the building is the stage, where a long table draped a red table cloth is, along with oak chairs, and to right side is an oak podium; above is the lighting system, where the purple, blue, and white lights are._

_The floor has a maroon-like color and we see that there are circular tables draped in white cloth and filled with glassware, silverware, plates and napkins, and where we see people are seated, six to a table; the tables are arranged as to make a straight passageway from the door to the stage; a bright red carpet is placed on this passageway. We also see that near the stage is a large dance floor. _

_Slowly the camera goes to the left and focuses on a table; the table of the gang._

_The scene is now of the gang's table; Luke and Clyde are seen pulling the chairs for Rani and Sarah Jane to sit down._

_The camera is at angle, so we only see the face of Sarah Jane and Rani and the backs of Clyde and Luke; they all have their masks off and Luke has his helmet off._

Sarah Jane: _Looking around _"Such a beautiful place."

Luke: "Are we the only ones going to sit here?"

Rani: "Not sure, I mean the teachers have their own table and it seems no one else is coming."

_The camera then focuses then cuts to the podium, where we see a rather young and rather sort man wearing a suit; he seems to use steps to reach the microphone the podium has._

_On the front of the podium, we see a circular emblem of the City of Chicago._

Adam: _Tapping on the microphone_ "May I have your attention (_silence is heard_)…Good evening ladies and gentlemen and honored guest, I am Adam Villa, your host for tonight; welcome to the 13th annual Military Ball of Park Vale Academy. I like to ask you at this moment to please stand for the posting of colors and the National Anthem, thank you."

_The camera fades into a birds-eyes-view of the Ballroom, we see Adam standing aside to get a girl in Dress Blue approach the podium, she says 'Color Guard…Attention…Forward… March…Color Guard Halt….Present Arms…" Drums are heard playing in the background as they march. _

_We see six different flags, hold by six different people, who are in the uniform according to the Armed Force flag they hold: the Army, the Air-force, the Navy, the Marines, the City Flag, and the U.S Flag; they are in _

_Once the girl has said "Present Arms," the National Anthem is played; once done the girl speaks again. "Order Arms…Post…Colors…" as she says this, the U.S Flag and the City Flag are placed into stand on opposite sides of the stand. "Present…Arms…Order Arms…Left and Right…Face." Drums are heard again as they march off the stage; the camera is now at the far back of the building looking straight at the stage; clapping is heard as they leave the stage._

Adam: "Marvelous. And now it's time to present the Academy's Staff and our distinguished guests, so I ask you to remain standing, thank you."

_As Adam says this we see more people in uniform, this time the Army's uniform coming down the passageway and drawing their swords above their head making an archway; there are a total of 12 sword-men, one of each side so they face the other on the other side; the camera changes view to be in front of the stage looking down at the passageway. _

_Applauses are heard after each couple. _

Adam: _Voice only _"Park Vale Academy's Administration: Principal Haresh Chandra and his wife, Gita Chandra."

_The camera shows Rani's Father and Mother walking down the aisle; Haresh is wearing a grey suit with a light purple dress shirt, Gita is seen wearing a long light-pink dress, she is waving to the crowd as they walk the aisle._

Rani: _Voice _"Woo!"

Adam: "The Assistant Principal: Mrs. Martha Condor and her husband Owen Condor."

_Down the aisle we see a tall handsome, peach-skin man, who is wearing a black suit, with an unbuttoned light-pink dress-shirt. Martha is similar in skin color to her husband, she is wearing a red and black Vampire-dress with a gold masquerade mask._

Adam: "And now for your 2011-2012, Staff. The Battalion, Special Project Officer, Carranza Von Rësa and her date Julian Morales."

_Down the aisle we see a rather short girl, of light brown complexion, wearing a sort white dress, with blue floral designs, wearing a sparking masquerade mask. Her date, his taller than her, but just a bit; he is wearing a pirate outfit is a black masquerade mask. _

Adam: "The Battalion Logistic Officer, Jessica Malin and her date; Michael Hart."

_Down the aisle we see another rather sort girl, wearing a white dress that looks like a fancy night gown, with a white masquerade mask. Her date, is wearing the Army's Dress Blues._

Adam: "The Battalion Operation Officer, Leonardo Krieger and his date, Kylie Cruz."

_Down the aisle we see a brown-skinned teenage boy wearing the Army's Dress Blues. His date, who is shorter than him, is wearing a red flapper outfit with a red masquerade mask._

Adam: "The Battalion Public Affairs Officer, Uriel Svegilo and his date, Jocelyn Sal."

_Down the aisle we see a tall, skinny peach-skin boy, wearing the Army's Dress Blues. His date, about the same height is wearing a dress that looks like what the Mona Lisa is wearing, along with a masquerade mask that looks like the Mask of Comedy. _

Adam: "The Battalion Personal Officer, Angela Mona and her date; Efrain Santiago."

_Down the aisle we see a tall girl wearing an aqua dress wearing a gold and white masquerade mask. Her date, who is a bit taller than her is wearing a tight fitted grey suit with an aqua dress shirt._

Adam: "The Battalion Executive Officer, Salazar Ruiz and his date, Catharine Marz."

_Down the aisle we see a sort of chunky guy wearing the Army's Dress Blues. His date, a girl shorter than him is seen wearing a short black dress with a black masquerade mask. _

Adam: "The Battalion Lieutenant Colonel, Irwin Ruiz and his date Venice Isla."

_Down the aisle we see a tall skinny teenage man with acne, wearing the Army's Dress Blues. His date is seen wearing a lavender dress. _

Adam: "And the best for last, Colonel Matich!"

_Down the aisle we see a rather old man of heavy set walking down the aisle wearing the Army's Dress Blues, his uniform. _

Adam: "And our honored guests. I present to you the Director of the City's JROTC Programs, Kim Harrell."

_Down the aisle we see an African-American woman wearing her Marine uniform._

Adam: "The CEO of Chicago Public Schools, Jean-Claude Brizard."

_We see an African-American man wearing a black suit._

Adam: "And the City's current mayor, Mayor Emmanuel."

_Down the aisle we see a tall, rather youthful man, with grey hair, wearing a suit, waving to the crowd and to which people are cheering for._

_The camera follows the Mayor all the way to the stage and it zooms out a bit to show everyone standing up, ready to sit down; the camera turns to Adam._

Adam: "You may take your sits and let dinner be served!"

_The camera goes back to the table the gang is sitting at, this time the camera is positioned to show everyone's faces._

Clyde: "I hope is nothing like Caviar."

Rani: "Or like Foie Gras, poor ducks."

_The camera then shows a waiter and waitress approaching the table. The waitress places soup onto the plates, while the waiter places a jar of water and a jar of soda on the table and a basket of bread. _

Sarah Jane: "Thank you."

_The waiter and waitress nod._

Luke: _Grabbing a spoon and some bread _"Chicken soup…yum."

_The scene fades to being in front of a wooden door, it opens to reveal waiters and waitress carrying platters of food and carts._

_The scene goes back to the gang's table; we see the waiter and waitress placing plates of lasagna, corn, chicken patties, salad, carrots, and mashed potatoes, gravy, and beef patties._

_Someone from the table near is heard saying _'_Where are the tortillas?" to which Luke, Clyde, and Rani, along with others around that table who managed to hear laughed at, including the ones at that table._

_As the gang begins to eat the scene fades._

_The next scene fades in with the stage; Adam is at the podium._

Adam: "I hope everyone enjoyed the food (_everyone cheers_), and I certainly hope you are ready to dance (_again everyone cheers_), but before that we will like to present this year's Military Ball King and Queen."

_As Adam says this, Uriel is seen approaching him giving Adam a white envelope. _

Adam: _Opening the envelope _"This year's King is…Victor Torres! (_Cheering is heard_) And this year's Queen is…Emma Guzman! (_Cheering is heard_). Please come up to the front of the stage to be crowned."

_The camera shows that at the base of the stage is Angela and Uriel with a purple sash that read 'Military Ball Queen 2011' and 'Military Ball King 2011' along with a purple crown and a tiara; Victor and Emma are seen approaching them and are crowned._

Adam: "Give it up for your King and Queen, and now I ask the Staff and their dates to open the dance floor."

_The camera shows Staff coming down the left of the stage and onto the dance floor, a slowly song starts playing._

Adam: "You may now join them."

_The camera shows hundreds of people getting up from their chairs and join Staff on the dance floor, which includes Clyde and Rani._

_As Clyde and Rani begin to dance the camera slowly looks up and fades into blurry lights._

_The next scene opens fast, the lights are dim and the camera shows a circle of people, in the middle is Clyde and Irwin doing a dance off to techno music; Luke and Rani are seen cheering._

_The camera goes around until we see Luke and the stage. The camera focuses on Owen Condor, who is looking strangely at Luke, Luke can feel this stare and so looks up to see Owen Condor toasting him, Luke stares and then returns his attention to Clyde._

Adam: "As it is customary at a Masquerade Ball, we will now play the waltz."

_We see some people leave the dance floor, but we also see other people going to the dance, which includes Rani's parents; we see that Owen Condor leaves._

Luke: "If Mom asks for me, tell her I'm in the washroom."

_Clyde nods; he is dancing with Rani._

_The camera shows Luke leaving through the doors that the food was seen entering; the camera then goes to where Sarah Jane is sitting._

_We see hear drinking water, behind her was see a tall figure approaching her._

Man: "May I have this dance?"

_In front of Sarah Jane stands a tall figure dresses in all white. He is wearing a white vest that resembles Napoleon's vest and underneath a white poet shirt. He is also wearing loose white pants, a white Napoleon hat, a white Plague Doctor mask, and behind him we see some sort of wings that are made out of clock parts; he is wearing no shoes._

Sarah Jane: "…Sure."

_The camera follows Sarah Jane and the mysterious men to the dance floor, they begin to dance._

_The scene changes to show Luke walking through a tall, dark corridor, there are glass painting hanging on the left side of the wall; they show religious scenes. As Luke continues to walk we see that there are large windows at one point and Luke stares outside, it is dark outside, we see the stars and moon; he enters the Male Washroom._

_The scene is now of Sarah Jane dancing with the mysterious man._

Man: "It's nice to see you again Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane: _Looking at bit puzzled, she stares at his very blue eyes _"How do you know my name?"

Man: "It's me."

Sarah Jane: "I'm sorry, but I can't quite make you out with your mask on."

Man: "…It's early then."

Sarah Jane: "What?"

Man: _Ignoring what Sarah Jane said_ "…Listen, they are back."

Sarah Jane: "Who?"

Man: "You got to trust me Sarah Jane, we don't have much time."

Sarah Jane: _A bit annoyed _"Who are you? Whose back?"

_They stop dancing._

_The scene cuts back to Luke entering the washroom; the camera is inside._

_We see Luke look about the washroom, someone else enters the washroom, it's Owen Condor. _

_Luke turns around and as he does Owen grabs him by the neck; Luke tries to free himself._

Owen: "Lukey…Lukey…"

Luke: _Gasping for air _"Let me go…I've done nothing to you…I don't even know you."

Owen: _Using his other hand to touch Luke's face _"18…your age…Just came back from Yale…I am right?"

Luke: "How…do…you know?"

_Owen smile; he stops touching Luke's face. _

_Luke then bites Owen's hand and is free only to be grabbed by Owen by the chest and thrown against the wall; the scene cuts back to Sarah Jane and the Man._

Man: "You've probably met them already but this time."

Sarah Jane: "Who?"

Man: "Iso's Children, better known as the Velarcarians."

_Sarah Jane is taken back by the Man he said. _

_The scene moves on to the bathroom, the camera are Luke's eyes and so the scene starts blurry and then Owen comes into focus; the camera is now at an angle to show Owen and Luke's faces._

Owen: _Starting to remove a ring from his left hand _"And here I thought the famous Sarah Jane and her companions would put up a fight to save you, the Boy that was born to destroy the world."

_Luke is still somewhat out of it, but he understands what Owen is saying. Owen has now removed his golden ring and lights engulf him; we see the clothes Owen wore vanish and large wings and sharp claws and feet appear and above all we hear the screeching noise similar to that of a vulture._

Luke: "It…can't…be."

_The end credits start to role as Owen's true form is seen, a younger version of the Velarcarian that was last seen in The Man Who Never Was._

_After the end credits a preview of The Masquerade Ball Part 2 is seen._

**The Masquerade Ball:**

**Part 2:**

_Before the opening credits a recap of the previous episode, The Masquerade Ball Part 1, is shown._

_Once the opening credits have finished, the episode opens with the last scene of the previous episode._

_We see Owen in his Velarcarian form. He is dressed in a similar fashion that he was in The Man Who Never Was, except this time his is not carrying the staff we saw in the first episode. _

_The camera focuses on Luke's face as he sees the familiar figure of the Velarcarian; the scene changes to the dance floor where we see Sarah Jane and the Man still standing._

Man: "I'm The Prophet, and right now I could use your help trying to figure out what the Velarcarian plans to do tonight."

_A beeping is heard; Sarah Jane lifts her sleeves and opens her watch to reveal the Alien-Life Scanner underneath._

_Sarah Jane looks at her watch in shock and then at Prophet._

Prophet: "It's the Velarcarian isn't?"

_Sarah Jane nods her head. _

Prophet: "Then we don't have much time. Gather Ara, Donovan, and Zachariah and meet me there. "

Sarah Jane: "Who?"

Prophet: "Oh…I mean Clyde, Rani, and Luke."

_The Prophet points to the door Luke was seen using earlier, Sarah Jane nods and they both depart; she heads towards Rani and Clyde, the waltz has stopped playing and another slow music starts, but before that Adam introduces the signer."_

Adam: "And now ladies and gentlemen, I will like to present, Ms. Jessica Flores."

_People start chapping and cheering; Sarah Jane grabs Rani and Clyde by their shoulders, taking them by surprise, they turn to see Sarah Jane._

Rani: "Oh Sarah Jane…you scared us."

Clyde: "Yeah, it's a Masquerade Ball, not Halloween."

Rani: "Is something wrong?"

Sarah Jane: "Their back."

Clyde: "Who?"

Sarah Jane: "The Velarcarians."

_Rani and Clyde look at each other; the scene fades, we are back at the washroom._

_Owen is now in his Velarcarian form and Luke is still on the floor._

Owen: _Raising his left hand _"Goodbye Luke Smith."

_Owen charges at him, but before he can kill Luke, Luke quickly gets up from the floor, causing Owen to bang his head against the wall; Luke runs out the washroom._

_The scene cuts back to where the Prophet is; Sarah Jane, Clyde, and Rani approach him._

Prophet: "Nice to finally meet the two of you, I've heard so much about you. Where's Luke?"

Clyde: _Grabbing Sarah Jane and moving aside _"Who is he?"

Rani: "Yeah and why he is barefoot?"

Sarah Jane: "I don't know much of the answers, but it appears he's from our future."

Prophet: _Apparently overhearing _"That's correct Sarah Jane, I am from your future."

Clyde: _Turning around to face Prophet _"Oh yeah, what happens to us?"

Prophet: "I can't tell you because I've never met you; only learned about you through Sarah Jane."

Rani: "So how can we trust you?"

Prophet: "Because she can."

_Prophet tilts his head towards Sarah Jane, who is sort of smiling._

Sarah Jane: _Whispering to Rani and Clyde _"I don't why, but there's something about him that makes me trust him."

Prophet: "Sarah Jane, where is Luke?"

_Sarah Jane turns to face Rani and Clyde._

Clyde: "He told us he was going to the washroom?"

Sara Jane: "How long ago was that?"

Rani: _Looking at Clyde _"Five minutes?"

_Sarah Jane is speechless and the camera shows the gang along with Prophet leaving the Ballroom through the door Luke left through._

_The scene cuts to Luke coming out of the washroom and running towards the Ballroom; he eventually runs into the gang and Prophet._

Luke: _Falling to the floor _"Mom."

Sarah Jane: _Embracing Luke _"Luke, thank goodness you're safe."

Luke: "Mom, it's him, its Viscar, he's back."

Sarah Jane: "I know."

_Sarah Jane helps Luke up the floor._

Clyde: "But how can that be? We saw him die before our eyes a couple of months ago."

Prophet: "You'll never meet a Velarcarian in chronological order, their time hoppers."

Luke: _Turning to face Prophet and then facing his Mom _"Umm…who is he?"

Prophet: _Extending his hand to Luke _"Prophet at your service."

Luke: _Shaking Prophet's hand _"Nice…to meet you Prophet."

Prophet: _Smiling _"The pleasure is all mine, Luke. Now I think it's better if we head back into the Ballroom and talk."

_The camera shows Prophet opening the door behind him; the scene ends as the door closes; Owen's shadow is seen going across the camera. _

_The next scene opens with the camera focused at Jessica Flores singing. Jessica Flores is a tall, curvy woman, who is wearing a fancy turquoise dress. We see her signing, the lights are on her and as the camera begins to zoom out we see people, slow dancing on the dance floor; Rani's parents are seen among the crowd._

_The camera then slowly focuses and then follows the gang as they pass in front of the dance floor; the camera is now in front of them; Prophet leads the gang._

Prophet: "We have to get out of here; he'll be looking for us."

_In the background we hear Jessica Flores signing the following lines, "Kiss of black night, engulf my entire body, it crawls onto my bare skin caressing it, it drinks my blood, it eats my flesh, it consumes my entire soul, oh it hides in the shadow…"_

_The camera starts to zoom out, showing us the entire Ballroom, we see Owen, now in his human form, entering the Ballroom once more and taking his seat next to his wife; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with the gang and Prophet sitting on the stairs outside the entrance of the Ballroom; we can hear the flags flapping and the water splashing._

Rani: _Looking at Prophet _"So is Mrs. Condor a Velarcarian too?"

Clyde: "…Actually I would believe that."

Rani: _Hitting Clyde on his shoulder _"Clyde!"

Clyde: _Rubbing his shoulder _"What! She's mean."

Prophet: _Smiling at them _"She's not a Velarcarian."

Luke: _Looking at Prophet _"What make you so sure?"

Prophet: _Looking at Luke _"Cause, I've been tracking this Velarcarian for a while now and he's always travelling alone."

Sarah Jane: _Looking behind her _"All of this is quiet nice, talking and looking at the night sky, but we have a dangerous alien in there, not to mention about a hundred people as well."

Prophet: _Smiling at her _"Always saving the world Sarah Jane…but none the less you're right, we have to figure out why he's here. (_Looking at Luke_) Luke what happened in the washroom?"

_As Luke remembers we see parts of the encounter between him and Owen._

Luke: _Remembering _"He grabbed me by the neck…he wanted to kill me."

Sarah Jane: "That's the second time …"

Prophet: _Turning to face Sarah Jane _"Of course! This is your second encounter with him. What did the Velarcarian do then? When _you _first him?"

Rani: "…He tried to attract a meteor from space using a satellite so it could destroy Earth…"

Clyde: "He also created this virus vaccine that would infect the human population with a fatal disease."

Prophet: _Thinking _"…It could it be? (_Turning to Luke_)…I may not know what exactly happened during your first encountered, but I can guess why the Velarcarian returned here. As I said I've been hunting him for a while now, and every time I've encountered him, he has tried to destroy this certain area, but what's more interesting is his target…it's you Luke, or rather someone in your future…he's trying to kill you to get rid of that person."

_The camera shows everyone staring at Luke, Luke's mouth opens._

Prophet: _Gently grabbing Luke by his arms _"Luke…look at me. He won't kill you, ok? Not as long as Sarah Jane, your friends, or I are here, understand?"

Luke: _In a quiet voice _"Yes…"

Prophet: _Getting up _"Right then…we need to think like him. (_Looking at the gang_) If you were him, and your mission was to kill Luke, but you didn't, and knowing that if you returned home without completing your mission you will be killed, what would you do?"

Clyde: "You have a backup plan."

Prophet: _Pointing at Clyde _"Right! Now what could that be?

_The camera changes angle and shows the backs of the gang, but the face and body of Prophet; in the back ground we see the flags and the night sky filled with stars and the full moon, Prophet looks like he realized something then he turns around then back again._

_The camera changes angle, it now shows Prophet's back and the gang sitting down looking up at Prophet._

Rani, Clyde, Luke, and Sarah Jane: "What?"

Prophet: "The meteor shower…"

_The gang and Prophet stare up at the sky, the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with showing the stage, Rani's dad approaches the podium; the camera focuses on him; the music is turned down._

Haresh: _Clearing his throat _"…If I could have your attention please…thank you. I would like to take this moment to thank Colonel Matich and his wonderful Staff for making the Military Ball such a memorable event, and especially to you, the students, for working so hard, improving your grades, behavior, etc., because if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here tonight. (_Clapping and cheering is heard_) And as I'm sure, most of you of know about the rare event that will occur in half an hour from now, and so it's my pleasure to present to you the Night Sky of Chicago."

_As Haresh finished there is a loud screeching noise and soon the roof starts moving, but not the archways, giving way to the night sky; people awe at the sight._

Haresh: "Enjoy the rest of the night."

_The scene fades as Haresh leaves the podium._

_The next scene opens with the gang and Prophet walking alongside the pier, Prophet is seen moving his left arm from left to right and back again; he has some sort of device strapped to it; the camera focuses on Prophet's arm._

_The strapped device on Prophet's left looks like a vortex manipulator, except instead of brown leather, it is white leather, and the screens and buttons are a bit bigger and more modern._

_The camera changes angle to show the front of the gang as Rani begins to talk._

Rani: _Looking at Prophet's device _"...So how is Viscar going to make a meteorite crash?"

Clyde: "Rani's right there's nothing on Earth strong enough to pull a meteorite out of its path, and even if there was it would probably burn up as it entered the atmosphere."

Prophet: _Looking at his device, it makes a noise like a metal detector when it finds metal _"OH!"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Prophet _"What is it?"

_The camera shows Prophet looking up from his device and smiling at Sarah Jane._

Prophet: "He's going to use giant magnets…"

_The camera then shows Prophet closing his device and then dashing towards the left. The camera shows them going up tall cement stairs, at some point we see a red archway way with the words 'Navy Pier.' The camera focuses on the gang._

Sarah Jane: _Climbing up the stairs to keep up with Prophet _"What do you mean by giant magnets?"

Prophet: "Ozorium-Bassatine, it's a rare metal from the Alloid Galaxy…"

Luke: "And it acts like a magnet?"

Prophet: _Looking about the area _"Yes…but… (_Looking upwards_) but even with hundreds of it, he'll need some sort transmitter to concentrate their magnetic fields to attract a meteorite, like that."

_The camera shows Prophet pointing up and the gang looks up._

Prophet: "Come on."

_The camera shows them going up the remaining of the stairs and as they do the camera goes up and shows what Prophet was pointing at, Navy Pier's giant ferries wheel._

_The next scene is off the base of the ferries wheel, we see the gang approach it._

Sarah Jane:"So what are we looking for?"

Prophet: "Some sort of hidden door."

Rani: "Easier said than done."

_As Rani says this the gang begins to look about; they all go in different directions._

_The camera however follows Clyde as he goes near the edge of the pier. On the brick-floor there is a drainage opening, and as Clyde walks towards it, not noticing it at first, scraps of metal start coming from out of nowhere, gathering at the opening; Clyde realizes this and squats for a better look._

Clyde: _Looking at scraps of metal _"What the… (_Looking back at the gang_) Hey you guys I think I found it!"

_The camera goes into an angle that shows Clyde looking at the camera as if it was the drainage opening; Prophet and the rest of the gang are seen looking at what Clyde is looking at._

Rani: "Woo, look at that."

Prophet: "It's starting…"

Clyde: _Glancing at Prophet_ "What's starting?"

Prophet: _Looking at Clyde _"Whatever the Velarcarian has down there, it's starting to harvest the magnetic fields of the Ozorium-Bassatine, that's why you see all these scraps of metal."

_The camera changes angle, showing the gang from the front._

Sarah Jane: "So what do we do?"

Prophet: _Smiling at Sarah Jane _"What we do best…"

_The camera then shows Prophet grabbing the cover of the drainage, causing all the scraps of metal to fly off it and down the opening; Prophet places it aside._

_The camera once again becomes the opening; sparkling of water can be seen hitting the faces of the gang._

Prophet: _Looking down at the opening and then at the gang _"We have to stop whatever is down there… (_Looking at Rani, Clyde, and Luke_) You three should go back to the Ballroom."

Luke: _Looking at Prophet_ "…why?"

Clyde: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"Yeah Sarah Jane, what if you need us?"

_Sarah Jane is seen gently grabbing Luke by his arms; she also looks at Rani and Clyde at times._

Sarah Jane: "…Viscar is no fool, he knew we would be here and if he has met us before, he knows we wouldn't just stop there…"

Prophet: "Sarah Jane is right; the Velarcarian probably has sensors down there (_staring right at Luke_) and if you're with us he'll do anything to make sure you die; (_backing way and looking at Rani_) besides Rani's parents must be worried about her right about now."

_The camera shows Luke sort of angry, but at the same time worried._

Clyde: _Placing his hand on Luke's right shoulder _"Don't worry, Rani and I will look after him, come on Luke."

_The camera zooms out and shows Clyde, Rani, and Luke leaving, heading down the stairs. Sarah Jane and Prophet are seen entering the drainage opening, the scene fades._

_The scene opens with the camera focused at the gang's table back in the Ballroom, Clyde and Luke are seen approaching it, Luke ponds the table as he sits down; in the background we see people still dancing, we hear September's Cry for you playing. _

Luke: "Fuck…"

Clyde: "Oi! What's got into you Luke?"

Luke: "…Why…why is she doing this to me?"

Clyde: _Drinking from his glass _"Who?"

Luke: _Looking at Clyde _"Mom…"

Clyde: "…She's only trying to protect you, like any mother would."

_Luke and Clyde smile at each other, Rani is seen in the background approaching the table._

Rani: _Placing a hand on Clyde's and Luke's shoulder _"Well Mom's having a blast dancing, but Dad can't seem to keep up."

_Rani sits down, and grabs a glass to drink water from._

Luke: "…Is…is he still there?"

Rani: "Viscar?"

_Luke nods. _

Rani: "Nope, it seems he left right before we came back."

_The camera shows the gang turning back to face the stage, and we see Mrs. Condor smiling and laughing with the people sitting next to her._

_The next scene is of a dim tunnel, it's a water drainage system; we see Sarah Jane and Prophet walking, the camera focuses on them._

Sarah Jane: "It's quiet dark."

Prophet: "I can fix that."

_The camera show's Prophet clock-based wings flapping and as they two they release tiny light particles that spread around the tunnel, the tunnel is now fully illuminated._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at Prophet _"Who are you?"

Prophet: _Smiling _"A friend."

Sarah Jane: "…Are you some sort of galactic bounty-hunter?"

Prophet: _Stopping and looking at Sarah Jane _"No, what makes you say that?"

Sarah Jane: "Well you did say you've been hunting Viscar for a while, and that's another thing, you always call him 'the Velarcarian,' why?"

_The camera shakes and so do Sarah Jane and Prophet._

Prophet: "…No time, we have to hurry…"

_The camera shows Prophet and Sarah Jane running towards the camera, and they pass it, the camera focuses on the floor of the tunnel just as Sarah Jane and Prophet pass a red light that starts blinking as they pass over it; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens with a glass filled with water shaking barely visible; the table is of the gang; the camera zooms out to show Rani, Clyde, and Luke._

Rani: _Pointing at the glass_ "Did you see that?"

Clyde: "Maybe it's the vibration from the speakers…"

Luke: "Maybe…"

_The camera shows that there's another tremor, but this time strong, making the Ballroom shake, somewhat violently; everyone panics and screams are heard._

_The camera shows the gang and people around them falling to the floor as the tremor occurs; glasses and plates fall to the floor as well._

_The tremor lasts about 10 seconds; the camera focuses on the gang getting up._

Rani: _Grabbing onto the head of a chair _"That was…definitely not the speakers."

Clyde: _Cleaning his pants_ "You would think he'll be quieter about destroying the City."

Luke:_ Picking up his Roman helmet_ "…Mom…"

_The camera shows Luke running from the table and heading towards the main entrance of the Ballroom; Rani and Clyde look as he runs away._

Rani and Clyde: "Luke!"

_The camera shows them running after him._

_The camera is in front of Luke, and in the background we see Rani and Clyde following him; people are seen helping one another get back up in the background; Rani's father is heard saying that no one should panic and that the situation is being taken care off._

_The camera shows Luke stops just in front of the entrance; Rani and Clyde stop too and see what Luke sees._

_Standing in front of the gang were two tall figures who were wearing black robes in a fashion similar to the Grim Reaper. The only things visible were their bony hands; their breathing could be heard._

Clyde: _Looking at the figures _"…Nice costumes mates."

Luke: _Approaching the figures _"…If you don't mind I need to get through."

_As Luke tries to go through the space in between the figures, but as he does they block him from doing so._

Luke: "Oi!"

Martha: "Now Luke, there's no need to get mad, they're just doing their job."

_The camera shows Luke, Rani, and Clyde turning around to see Martha Condor smiling at them._

Martha: "Now be a good boy and come with us Luke, wouldn't want your friends to get hurt."

_As Martha says this one of the hooded figures grabs Luke by his arms, while the other turns towards Rani and Clyde; Rani and Clyde push up against the brick wall; Martha walks up to Luke and slaps._

Martha: _Grabbing Luke's face _"Now I'm going to do what Viscar should have done a long time ago."

_The camera focuses on Clyde and Rani as they look at Luke and Martha; Martha is seen holding some sort of needle. _

Rani: _Whispering to Clyde _"We have to do something."

_Clyde nods and then looks around him; he sees a fire alarm._

Clyde: _Looking at Rani _"You might want to cover your ears."

_The camera shows Clyde pulling the fire alarm which produces a loud ringing noise, causing the hooded figure in front of Rani and Clyde to where its ears should be; they push him and run towards Luke._

_At the same moment the noise began, in the background the hooded figure is seen letting go of Luke and it and Martha are seen covering their ears._

Clyde: _Grabbing Luke by his hand _"Come on!"

_Clyde, Rani, and Luke are seen running out the main entrance of the Ballroom._

_The next scene is of the outside of the Ballroom, we see Luke, Rani, and Clyde running towards the camera, which is in front of them; the scene fades as they pass it._

_The next scene opens with Prophet being thrown against a concert wall; Sarah Jane is approaching him shortly after; the camera zooms out to show the rest of the underground hideout._

_The hideout is rather large, around the walls are four giant circular entrances, pipes are seen on the ceiling; rushing water can be heard in the background. In the center of this dim place is a large silver cube, with a monitor system on each of its sides. Around the cube are tall thin poles that produce a laser fence; a large opening is seen above and in the center of the cube._

_Owen, in his Velarcarian is then seen approaching Sarah Jane and Prophet; he is recovering from being thrown against the wall._

_The camera then focuses on Owen. He lifts his left arm and green static is seen engulfing his hand; the camera then cuts to Prophet and Sarah Jane who closes her eyes._

Clyde: "Oi, Big Brain!"

_The camera shows Owen turning; the camera changes angle as he does. The camera shows Clyde, Rani, and Luke standing at the circular entrance nearest to Owen; they see Sarah Jane and the unconscious Prophet. _

Luke: "Mom!"

Owen: _Turning towards the gang _"Well…why I am not surprised you three survived, after all I did send a human to do the job of a Velarcarian, AH!"

_The camera shows Owen throwing a ball of green static towards the gang; it hits Luke, causing him to fall down onto the floor below going unconscious. _

Rani, Clyde, and Sarah Jane: "LUKE!"

_The camera shows Rani and Clyde rushing to Luke's aid; Clyde takes Luke into his arms, while Rani checks for a pulse._

_Owen smiles at the sight and then turns back to Sarah Jane._

Owen: _Smiling _"Oh Ms. Smith the pain and anger that must be boiling up inside you. How I savor this moment."

_Sarah Jane is seen with tears in her eyes; the camera focuses on Sarah Jane and Prophet. Sarah Jane is seen looking onto Prophet, who is in her arms, a tear falls on him; Prophet awakens and is seen grabbing Sarah Jane's hand, which also holds her Sonic Lipstick. _

Sarah Jane: _Softly crying_ "…He's dead…"

Owen: "And now it's your turn Ms. Smith."

_Owen's left hand once again is engulfed in green static, and as he is about to shoot at her, Prophet sits up and points Sarah Jane's Sonic Lipstick to one of the poles near Owen; it activates, causing it to generate the laser fence._

_At the moment the fence activates the green ball of static collides with it causing it to reflect and hit the monitor nearest to Owen, who is outside the fence._

Owen: _Looking at the fence then at Prophet and Sarah Jane _"You may stopped me from killing you, but I can't say the same for my machine…"

_The camera shows the lights on top of the thin poles flashing red and a voice alarm is heard, 'Equilibrium lost, magnetic fields rising to critical levels.'_

Owen: _Looking at the machine then at Sarah Jane _"The irony…until next time Ms. Smith…that is if you survive."

_The camera shows Owen pushing something on his left wrist which engulfs him in white crystal-like particles; he vanishes with a burst of white light._

_The camera focuses on Sarah Jane and Prophet; Prophet tries to get up, Sarah Jane helps him._

Prophet: _Rubbing his head _"We…we need…to stop it from attracting the meteor… (_Looks at Sarah Jane_) Go…Luke needs you…"

_The camera shows Prophet making his way towards the fence, as he does he uses Sarah Jane's Lipstick to deactivate it; Sarah Jane goes to where the rest of her gang is; the camera focuses on this scene._

Sarah Jane: "Luke! Luke can you hear me?"

Rani: _Holding Luke's hand and looking at Sarah Jane _"Sarah Jane…I can't find a pulse."

Sarah Jane: _Tears in her eyes _"No…"

Clyde: _Looking at Sarah Jane then at Luke _"So…so is…he dead?"

_The camera focuses on the unconscious Luke; he suddenly gaps and opens his eyes._

Sarah Jane: _Hugging Luke _"LUKE! Oh thank God!"

Luke: _Daze _"What…what happened?"

Clyde: "We thought we lost you…"

_A loud burst is heard which is accompanied by sparks; another tremor is felt; the gang turns towards where Prophet is._

_Prophet is seen working on one of the monitor, sparks are given off once in a while; the camera refocuses on the gang._

Sarah Jane: _Getting up _"Stay here."

_The camera shows Sarah Jane kissing Luke on the forehead and patting Rani as she gets up. The camera changes angle to show Prophet working on the silver monitor; Sarah Jane is seen approaching him._

Prophet: "How's he doing?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking back _"I think he'll be fine, what about you?"

Prophet: "Of course he'll be fine; he is after all an unearthly child."

Sarah Jane: _Surprised _"How…"

Prophet: _Looking at Sarah Jane _"You told me, well will tell me; I hate meeting you in the wrong order."

_The camera then focuses on the screen of the monitor; on the screen, which is green, it shows the levels of the cube's magnetic field and Earth's orbit._

Sarah Jane: _Looking at the screen then at Prophet_ "What is it?"

Prophet: _Looking from the monitor to Sarah Jane _"A meteorite isn't the only thing we're going to have to worry about."

_The scene fades as Prophet looks at Sarah Jane._

_The next scene opens with a birds-eye-view of the Ballroom; firefighters, medic, etc. are seen helping the people inside; after some time a strong tremor is felt._

_The camera focuses on the stage as the tremor occurs; we see Rani's parents hugging, Adam falling off the stage, and several others running to the outside of the Ballroom or taking shelter against the tremor._

_As the tremor occurs we see the sound system, lights, and even some of the metallic archways fall to the floor, and all the windows break; the camera shows this from different angles (screams are heard as this occurs)._

_The scene then cuts to an outside view of the Ballroom; we still hear people screaming and see them running away; the scene goes back to the gang and Prophet._

_The underground scene opens with the camera showing Prophet running around the black cube looking at the monitors and listening to the cube itself; Sarah Jane is seen looking at the monitor on the side nearest to the gang; the gang is seen in the background hugging. _

_As Prophet makes his way back to Sarah Jane, the screen of the monitor in front of her changes color, going from green to red; Prophet notices this and rushes towards Sarah Jane; they both stare at the screen. _

_The camera is now the flashing red screen of the monitor; it shows a group of meteors entering Earth's atmosphere; the meteor shower; the scene fades._

_The next scene opens up with an outside-view of the Ballroom. The camera shows people in panic: running, screaming, bumping into each other, falling, etc. At one point the camera shows that there is a stronger tremor then the ongoing one, which causes the tall thin lampposts that are along the fence of the pier to fall and crash onto the floor. _

_This quake lasts about 6 seconds and then everything stops; no more quakes. The camera shows people getting up and as they do some of them look up at the sky and point. A little girl is heard saying "Mommy look, shooting stars!"_

_The camera changes angle and we see what the little girl and many other were staring at; the meteor shower._

_The camera shows hundreds of meteors crossing the starry night, but after a while we see something happening to the moon; the camera focuses on the moon as it enters its eclipse phases._

_Once the eclipse occurs there is loud boom, a sonic wave. The camera changes view and it shows blue circular waves being emitted from Navy Pier's Ferries Wheel towards the sky; the sound of metal bending and moving is heard and then seen; the scene fades._

_The underground scene opens with a burst of light and sparks; as the camera comes into focus, we see Prophet and Luke at one monitor, while Rani and Clyde are at another and Sarah Jane is on the last screen. _

Luke: "Transmission of Magnetic Field into atmosphere, 66 percent and increasing."

Rani: "Six minutes until meteors are lined with the magnetic waves."

_There is another burst of light and sparks are given off, the gang is send to the floor; on the floor they see that anything made or containing metal is being attracted by the cube; they stick onto to the cube; Rani is heard screaming._

Clyde: _Getting up and helping Rani get up too _"What's happening?"

Prophet: "It's attracting anything made or that has metal in it."

Sarah Jane: _Getting up and hugging Luke _"Can you stop it?"

Prophet: "Just try and stop me."

_The scene fades._

_The next scene is of downtown Chicago, just a few blocks from Navy Pier, we see street lights falling and being dragged by an unknown force, the same thing goes for cars and even people; screams are heard and debris is also seen being "dragged."_

_The camera then shows Navy Pier from the main entrance, we see that the lampposts around the fence are falling, the fence itself is bending forward, and bikes and all other items that contain metal start moving towards the Ferries Wheel, which we see is still transmitting the blue circular waves towards the sky and towards the city; in background we see that the Moon is no longer in its eclipse phases and in the center of the sky we see a little black dot._

_The scene changes and the camera shows Clyde and Rani coming out of the drainage system opening and while covering themselves and evading metallic debris, make their way down the tall stairs and towards the Ballroom; the camera focuses on them._

Rani: _Turning to face Clyde as she runs _"Come on Clyde! We have to find my Mom and Dad!"

Clyde: _Running towards Rani_ "Rani Watch out!"

_The camera shows Rani looking up, a lamppost is about to fall on her, but we see that Clyde grabs her just as it was about to hit her; the camera shows Clyde and Rani on the floor, it focuses on them._

Rani: _Looking into Clyde's eyes _"Clyde…"

Clyde: _Smiling _"Don't mention it…come on we're almost there."

_The camera shows Clyde and Rani getting up and as they hold each other's hand and continue their way towards the Ballroom._

_The camera focuses on them as they run as just as they are about to enter the Ballroom, Haresh and Gita bump into them; Rani and Clyde let go of their hands._

Rani: _Hugging her parents _"Mom! Dad!"

Gita: _Hugging Rani _"Rani! Oh thank heavens your save!"

Haresh: _Hugging Rani, but looking at Clyde _"Thank you…"

Rani: "We have to get out of here, now."

Gita: "What about Sarah and Luke?"

Haresh: "Your Mom's right Rani, we have to find Sarah Jane and Luke, we can't leave without them, what if they're hurt."

Rani: _She bites her lips and her eyes look to the left _"They're fine, they're waiting for us by the Ferries Wheel."

_The camera zooms out to give us semi-bird's-eyes-view of the back Section of Navy Pier; the camera slowly moves up to show us that the black dot is getting bigger by the second; the scene fades._

_The next scene shows the stairs that lead to the Ferries Wheel; we see people and all sort of debris being dragged up, the camera then moves to the side and we see Rani, her parents, and Clyde arriving. _

Clyde: _Looking at the scene described above _"What…the..."

Gita: "It's the end of the World!"

Haresh: _Hugging Gita _"Come down Gita, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this."

Gita: _Looking at Haresh _"Aliens darling, Aliens! Come on we have to…"

_Rani is then heard screaming; everyone turns around and sees Rani being dragged up the stairs, Clyde runs after her, but is too eventually dragged up the stairs; Haresh and Gita are heard screaming Rani's and Clyde's name as they see them being dragged; the camera shows that they too were being dragged, but they held onto something nearby; the scene fades as the camera slowly goes up to show the Ferries Wheel._

_The next scene opens with sparks being given off by the monitors, we see Prophet with cables around his neck, connecting them from monitor to monitor; Sarah Jane is seen with her Sonic Lipstick helping Prophet connect the cables; objects, including Luke's Roman helmet are seen attached to the cube. _

Prophet: "How long before collision?"

Sarah Jane: _Looking at her watch _"8 minutes."

Luke: _Looking at Prophet_ "Will this work?"

Prophet: _Looking up at Luke while connecting wires _"…If the electric current passes through half of the Cube, hopefully the new magnetic field it generates will be strong enough to attract the other half…and kids say school doesn't teach them anything useful."

Luke: "What about the meteorite?"

Prophet: "I can overwrite the current magnetic field transmission and transmit the new one, but…"

Luke: _Looking at Prophet _"But?"

Sarah Jane: "6 minutes until impact!"

_The camera shows Prophet quickly moving to connect the remaining wires; Sarah Jane and Luke follow him closely. Once finished he gets back up and starts typing on the monitor and smiles at Luke and Sarah Jane._

Prophet: _Taps the screen_ "…Let's hope we have enough time to do this…"

_The scene fades as the camera shows another tremor occurring._

_The next scene is of Rani landing on a concrete floor, the area where the Ferries Wheel and the other attractions are, we see that there is a tremor going on as Rani tries to get back up; Clyde joins her, she helps him get up._

Rani: _Holding onto Clyde _"And here I thought you were going to rescue me again."

Clyde: _Holding onto Rani _"I guess I didn't count on being tossed up like a slinky."

_The tremor stops and a loud static-like sound is heard, causing everyone to cover their ears and look up. The camera shows the Ferries Wheel once again transmitting the blue circular waves._

Rani: _Looking in the direction of the sky _"Oh…My…God…"

_Clyde turns around to look at Rani and seeing her looking up at the sky does so as well. _

_The camera become the giant, dark-black meteorite that' heading directly for Navy Pier and the City of Chicago; the camera changes angle to show the meteorite getting closer, breaking up as it does; pieces of it fall into the lake below and begins to glow burning red, yellow, and white. _

_The camera changes scene and shows Rani and Clyde hugging; they close their eyes as a loud boom is heard; the screen goes white for a few minutes._

_As the white light beings to fade, the screen returns to normal. We see Rani and Clyde still hugging, their eyes are still closed, but after grabbing each other tighter they slowly open their eyes and hug each other once more; they look up and see that the meteorite is no longer there; the scene fades as Rani and Clyde are heard and seen cheering. _

_The next scene opens with a man dressed in black, wearing a black-jacket with the word 'CORE' in gold letters on the back of the jacket. As this man walks across the scene, we see more of these men talking to people; medics, firefighters, and police members are seen along with people in the background._

_As the man reaches the end of the scene, we see Rani and Clyde, who are sort of bandaged; they walk towards the base of the stair ways that lead to the Ferries Wheel and the other attractions; Luke, Sarah Jane, and Prophet are seen coming down, bruised up. _

Rani: _Running to hug Sarah Jane _"Sarah Jane!"

Sarah Jane: "Rani!"

Rani: _Hugging Luke _"Luke."

Luke: _His body aches _"Watch it."

Rani: "Oh, sorry, guess you got banged up pretty bad too."

Clyde: _High-fiving Luke _"You did, like always."

Luke: _Smiling and then looking at Prophet _"Well, Mom and I just helped, Prophet did all the work."

Prophet: _Hugging Rani, Clyde, and Luke _"Now, now, I'm not the only one who deserves credit, in fact every single one of you deserves credits, not just for today, but for all the days you've saved the world.

Clyde: _Fixing his collar _"Yeah I guess I do deserve credit."

_Everyone laughs._

Rani: _Looking at Prophet _"But how did you do it?"

Prophet: _Letting go of them _"I'll let Luke tell you that…Sarah Jane can I talk to you?"

_Sarah Jane nods._

_The camera shows Sarah Jane and Prophet walking a short distance from the gang; Prophet faces the direction of the gang; the camera focuses on them; the gang is seen in the background talking._

Prophet: "Thank you Sarah Jane, for everything."

Sarah Jane: "It should be me thanking you. If it wasn't for you none of us would be here right now."

Prophet: _Smiling _"You, Luke, Clyde, and Rani are all capable just as I am."

Sarah Jane: "Will I ever see you again?"

Prophet: "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Prophet and Sarah Jane; he whispers into her left ear._

Prophet: _Voice _"The Darkness awaits you Sarah Jane; they are coming for you, he is returning…"

_As Prophet says this, we see on the screen Rani and Clyde running down a corridor (there is a pitch-black area in the back and on the floor the darkness grows), a group of dark hooded figures with shiny silver flesh, and a Dark hooded figure with green gas coming out under his hood and pointing towards the camera._

_The camera then returns to show Prophet smiling at Sarah Jane and without saying a word to each other departs; Sarah Jane is speechless and as she turns to see Prophet, he is no longer there; the gang approaches her._

Luke: "Do you think we'll see him again Mom?"

_The camera shows Sarah Jane placing her left arm on Luke and her right arm on Clyde; Clyde then places his right arm on Rani's shoulder; they all smile._

_The camera quickly change angle to show the back of the gang; they look up and as they do the camera slowly goes up to show the night sky; some meteors are seen still crossing the sky; the end credits role._

_After the end credits a preview is shown of the next episode; The Illusionist._


End file.
